


empty

by specialagentrin



Series: boss bitch!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Dads, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Times up. The Empty takes what belongs to it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: boss bitch!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	empty

With one final thrust, Jack had successfully grabbed what felt like God’s soul and ripped it through the human body. 

Jack screamed. Light engulfed the earth and universe, Amara and the archangels watching as Chuck tried to form into something new. They too, fled from their vessels and then --

Nothing. 

Eyes. 

A blank canvas -- then a streak of black, red, yellow, pink -- the colors splattered everywhere and a sound of explosion and then --

_Something_. 

Gasps. 

Jack’s eyes opened wide, screaming something that clearly wasn’t english or endochian or any other earth language as his voice was cut off and he shut his mouth. Pushed himself off the floor, then cleared his throat. 

‘DADS!’ 

Castiel was rushing over in an instant, about to comfort his son, but he fell to the floor and twitches uncontrollably. So do the other angels and demons and archangels and Amara. His eyes flash to his other two dads. Sam wakes up in a gasp, coughing up blood and Dean’s sobbing and he doesn’t understand why. 

Beams of light shoot up from the demonic and angelic forms, into the endless infinite cosmos and Jack experiences another blackout. 

He’s awake. 

‘Jack Kline?’

He’s in a swirling room of flashes for a moment, before it turns into streaks and it closes in on him. 

He’s awake again, in a field of sunflowers. Sam’s a short distance away from him, and he dashes right to him as soon as they make eye contact. 

Sam’s holding him, and he feels Dean’s arms wrap around them both, and a whoosh of air mean’s Castiel is here and grace is wrapping around the four of them. 

‘We _won_.’ 

They did, didn’t they? Whatever’s happening, wherever they are, it seems to be perfect.

‘I guess we did.’ Dean replies shakily after a moment. 

‘Two salty, old and bitchy hunters, Mr.Comatose who keeps coming back from the dead,’ Castiel rolled his eyes and Sam smiled. ‘And a half-angel kid who just killed God.’

‘Universe never expected that, huh?’ Sam chirped. 

‘No, it didn’t.’ Someone says from behind the four of them, and it’s simply a levitating black hole. 

‘Well, I held up my end of the deal.’ A voice thunders, and Castiel’s eyes opened wide. 

Dean grips them tighter. ‘Hey, you're interrupting our chick-flick moment.’

Castiel moves away from the both of them, stepping towards the sphere, and the Winchester’s eyes open wide. 

‘No, no, please.’ Sam breaks away from Jack, pulling out a small switchblade from his shoe. ‘Please, we can’t lose Castiel again.’

‘And what makes you think you can stop a powerful cosmic entity?’ 

‘We can kick your ass, just like we did to your friend God.’ Dean stands right next to Sam, glaring at it. 

A loud screech is heard, and the boys cover their ears because it's _loud_ and blood is flowing out. It stops abruptly, as if noticing it can cause pain. ‘That's equivalent to a human laugh.’

Jack is silent, and Castiel is still frozen, accepting his fate. 

‘Well, aren’t you ready?’ It says, and Castiel nods, and feels the Winchesters grab his trench coat, looking at him, pleading with their eyes to stop. Not again. They couldn’t live without him once, twice, not another time. 

_Please don’t leave._ Dean prays loudly, and Sam’s chanting _stop stop **stop** _over and over again to him.

Castiel kisses the Winchesters foreheads. Walks back to Jack, who's still covering his ears from the ringing pain and eyes shut tightly, crying softly. Can’t even hear him say ‘ _I love you_ ’ to the three of them. 

He touches the black sphere -- 

Nothing. 

‘I’m not here for you, Castiel. You're annoying anyway.’ It comes straight at Castiel, and he puts up his arms to block it. The sphere just passes through him, making the angel shiver with fear. 

‘Don’t worry, Jack. I’ve let you say your goodbyes. Time to pay your debt.’ 

Jack cries harder, fist clenching at his side. ‘Please, let me stay. I want to be happy.’

Sam’s eyes widened in realization, throwing the switchblade at the sphere, hitting it. It shatters into tiny pieces. Black, shiny spears float’s right back into the air, and right at the Winchesters and Castiel, going through their bodies. 

Blood splatter over the sunflowers, and Jack runs to his dads --

_I love you, Jack. Please, stay back, you will get hurt --_

_Jack, I love you. So much, I hope you know that --_

_I love you, and no one will take you away from_ \--

He screams in the darkness. 

[ ~~Couldn’t even say _I love you_ back to his dads. ~~]

  
🌻

talk to me? [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) requests? [tfw-needs-baby](https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
